User talk:Grunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Firefly and Serenity Database! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Mainpage-quote page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 05:15, 16 July 2009 Categories Grunny, I redid some of the category structure, starting with Category:Firefly, and creating three distinct branches - Real world, to deal with real world articles; Firefly Wiki to deal with site maintenance such as templates, etc; and The Verse, which is the IU section. I reordered the Real world categories - take a look and see if anything needs changing. I think it works quite well. I plan on rejigging the Firefly Wiki branch next, followed by the IU branch. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 15:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) More category stuff Okay, the Firefly wiki branch of the categories is done, and I have created categories for all the images. Thankfully there were not too many of them. Main in-universe category structure will be done next. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 14:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Canonicity of the Official Map of the 'Verse Grunny; not sure if you've seen this: an official map of the 'Verse. It's endorsed by Margaret Weiss Publications, who make the RPG, so I'm inclined to put it in the same canon as the game. The picture isn't very clear - mainly 'cos you have to buy a copy of it - but another fan posted an interpretation of the map here. The creators also posted this document, which is an explanation of how they worked out positionings on the map and a short timeline. It has some very useful timeline info too. Just wondering what your thoughts on the canonicity of there are. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 18:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Grunny I recently saw the edits of a new guy on the Samurai Jack wiki called Vampayru Spectrum and he recently created a few info boxes for some of the characters now I told him to put on hold while we along with Moe discuss it, things such as the order of how it goes, if we want them etc what do you think, I thought that since you're also an Sysop/Bureaucrat there you would also like to be part of the decision?--SalmanH 21:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Weyland-Yutani logo Hi, I saw this about a week ago. I didn't belive it until I saw it myself, I thought it would be neat to add to the behinds the scenes or trivia: As an homage to the Alien movies, the Weyland-Yutani logo was used on some weapons in the TV series Firefly, and can be seen on a heads up display in that show's pilot episode. In Serenity, the motion picture continuation of Firefly, the Operative's claim that the Alliance was "building a better world" echoes the slogan of Weyland-Yutani, "Building Better Worlds." (The show's creator, Joss Whedon, wrote the fourth Alien film, Alien Resurrection.) Individual ship infobox Grunny, I created an individual ship infobox here: Template:Individual ship infobox. There is a slight problem with the coding which you should be able to see by the large grey area between the headings. However, the infobox is correct when applied to an article as seen here: User:Cavalier One/Dortmunder (yes, I am going to re-FA Dortmunder :P). I was wondering if you could see what the problem is? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 20:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. It was a slight formatting difference that only affects it when no variables are put into it. :) Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 20:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot. I'll apply the template as necessary tomorrow and delete the original ship infobox. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 22:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Wren Image Grunny, the image for the Wren-class came from http://www.serenitymush.com/wiki/index.php/Image:Wrenfront.jpg and is covered under both Fair Use statues and Wiki's policies. I'm noting this on the image's file page too. WhiteCrowSeeker 18:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to point out that the Serenity MUSH is a fan-run RPG site. As such, images and text found on that site cannot be considered Canon unless verified by an official source. If those images are only found on that site, then chances are that they are fan-made creations (even if based on official images), and are therefore ineligible for inclusion on the wiki under our canon policy. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 18:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then, I'll yank the image until I can find a more canon source. My original source for it went offline permanently last year. Featured articles/ good articles Hey Grunny; I was thinking about what you said on IRC before you left yesterday regarding good and featured articles. I think that creating both right now wouldn't be a good idea; instead, we should relax the word limit on FAs and just have one system. On a plus note, labelling us both as Operatives might be a good idea, too. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 19:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) RFUs Current page looks good to me. If I think of any humourous questions, I'll be sure to add them in. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 09:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Operatives No worries. For the record, yes, I do plan on getting active here. As soon as I finish off Firefly - I'm still about six episodes off. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) *The Monobook design's fine - it's basically Wookieepedia's. :P The only real issue is the logo going funny when viewing pages. --Thomas Rattim (talk) The logo's fine, and it's good work with the skin, but I personally preferred the previous one - either make the pages in the same sort of colour, or the background and such the same as the pages, as they were before, in my opinion. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Ooh, hello! New member here! So this is the Firefly/Serenity Wiki, huh? It's more detailed than I'd think. Keep up the good work, Mr. Admin! --Arkatox (talk) 13:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I Would Like to Direct Your Attention ... Halla! I was looking at the recent changes and almost all seem to be done by you so I just wanted to make sure that you saw my querrie posted at Talk:Fruity Oaty Bars. An answer ASAP would be most appriciated. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 04:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : I not sure if you were wondering about my response before but now I feel at liberty to discuss it. : You see this image at the side is of UW anime club's (Ctrl-A -- Club That Really Likes Anime) mascot, Emiko. The extreme similarities initiated a strong negative response from me & others. If you read the background of Emiko (http://www.ctrl-a.org/cms/index.php/club_mascot) you can see that ours was made in 1995 and thus felt as though she was stolen. However we have recived word from Geoffrey Mandel and it all seems to be a misunderstanding as he found it on a Japanese site and tried to find the owner and then Quantummechanix some how found it and asked him to make a Lithograph of it. *sigh* It was just such a big shock and now in hindsight it seems silly to have gotten so worked up about it ^u^. Again sorry about the "angry fist". : -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 05:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode infobox Hey Grunny, I redesigned the episode infobox template since it was based on Wikipedia's by the look of it. I used the coding from the Wook's television episode infobox. Feel free to clean it up as needed :P - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 17:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hutmacher Answers Hi and thank you for the warm welcome. I hope I can be of some use to this Wiki. I will update the Royalty issues asap. Keep on flyin' Hutmacher (talk) 15:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, Hutmacher here. I think you may have noticed that my ability to formulate english sentences ain't up to the standarts of this wiki - SO I would need your help. If possible, I would like to get in touch with you via another medium like MSN or E-Mail from where we could discuss some files I would like to add to the database (Mostly scans of props used during the episodes and the movie). Hutmacher (talk) 11:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I saw it! Good news indeed! Maybe we could get a spotlight around the release date of Float-Out? That would help a lot, I'm sure. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Maybe try to FA Wash for the release date, and have a Wash related quote? Really go all out :P - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 22:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Grunny. Firefly & Serenity Database is in good shape and I can add it to the spotlight list; however I cannot guarantee when the spotlight will go up (and it's likely to be before June at the moment). Do you still want the spotlight? You have a lot of borderline stub pages; after browsing through I decided that you more or less meet the no more than 1/5th of the articles are stubs requirement, but even adding some pictures to the cast/crew pages (for example) would be a nice addition. You can see the pages in question at if you want to work on them. Also you have a lot of very non-stub articles in Category:Article stubs, and you have things with your "don't edit this because somebody else is" template which have been unedited for months :). So some general cleanup in those areas would be nice. However none of that is strictly spotlight criteria -- just me noting stuff :). The edit I made to the monaco.css was so the number of articles will appear in the sidebar widget. It looks really strange to me to have that not visible so it just says "articles on this wiki"... -- Wendy (talk) 00:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Past / present tense Hi there! I saw that many celestial body articles use the past tense, while most other articles use the present. Why is that?... Klow (talk) 09:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Browncoats Please join us!! http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Independent-Army-aka-the-Browncoats/333149564699 Episode scripts The page you deleted was for the original script, which has some differences from the shooting script used to film the episode, such as the Battle of Serenity Valley at the beginning of the episode. Since the shooting scripts are available in those books, I agree, we shouldn't post them here. What would be interesting, though, would be a comparison between the original script and the shooting script. List just the parts that were changed. That would be a much shorter page and would help preserve some of Firefly's history. Script comparisons could replace all the dead links to FireflyBrowncoats.com in the "Episode shooting script" sections for each episode. It may be a while before I get back to this idea, but I'll put it up in a sandbox when I do. If the first one looks okay, then I can go on and do the rest. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing quote um i was wondering as i made the article for the Capissen 38 Mark II drive i used a quote from kaylee from serenity... how would i source the quote so i dont violate copywright Beamonde (talk) 19:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) images and the music edit sorry about the music edit but youtube has the entier series score and the movie score as well... oh well. i also wanted to ask about the LeMat percussion revolver page red link on the Jayne Cobb page and was wondering if possable to post an image. i was how to do that with out violateing copywright Beamonde (talk) 19:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Beamonde (talk) 19:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC)